Talk:Spitting Image
Relevance? I can see MuppetDanny put a lot of work into this, but I don't really see how it fits in. There's a blank for "Muppet Mentions" but nothing of the kind is there now. If there is one, then it should be added, and that should be the first priority of any article of that kind, establishing the Muppet connection. It's definitely not an "unfinished TV show" since the BFI interview linked in the article (the only cited source, but not the source for the passages in quotation marks unless it has severely been misquoted and misread) never claims that Jim Henson was going to be involved. It just says that they met Jim Henson at a festival a few months before they were starting the series. If there is a solid source as to whether Jim Henson was supposedly going to be involved, I'd feel better about it. Otherwise, it doesn't really fit, unless the community thinks the connection list is enough to justify it, as long as we keep it in connections. Even then, we really don't do that on a project by project basis anyway, since it opens up the floodgates, rather by larger themes: Shows with multiple connections, Muppeteers on-camera, Sesame Street cast off the street, etc.) Thoughts? Ordinarily I'd just delete it right off in a case like this, but a lot of work has been put into it (it still needs a major writing clean-up though), so if there's solid relevance, it's worth keeping. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :: Spitting Image did a Sesame Street parody, I will posted some images and info shortly -- MuppetDanny (talk) 00:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, that will work. Just make sure to emphasize that first next time. Also, Danny, what's your source for the major paragraph? You make a lot of claims which aren't backed up by the article, and the specific, oddly phrased quote comes from the Spitting Image Wiki, which isn't a reliable source (since it doesn't cite its own sources and since it doesn't match up with the version in the actual interview with the ''Spitting Image creators). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:46, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::: I must admit I was a bit surprised to find a page about Spitting Image, precisely because of the relevance question. Though given the variety of pages in this wiki I wasn't entirely surprised. However, if you think it should be deleted I'd go along with that. I agree Spitting Image wiki is not reliable. In fact I've noticed things in there that are plain inaccurate! (including a piece clearly mis-citing something supposedly about first screening dates). Without blowing my own trumpet, I think my own page on my site about Louise is more accurate (although I haven't cited many sources, I do try and state if its info I'm not sure on - and if you asked me to find the citation I might be able to recall where I got info from). As for the BFI link, I added that one to this page on Muppet wiki, since I felt that if this page was going to be done, then that interview is one really decent online source). With regards to the claims of Jim Henson's involvement. From the various info I've heard, mostly from watching documentaries over the years, he was never ACTUALLY involved. He was asked, and turned them down. If memory serves me correctly, this was much talked about in the documentary 'Comedy Connections: Spitting Image'. I do have a copy of that documentary on video somewhere, but I'm not sure quite where. However, I do recall reading in 'Tooth And Claw The Inside Story Of Spitting Image' (by Lewis Chester), that JHC lent Spitting Image some studio equipment, such as TV monitors, at least for the pilot episode. I would say the book 'Tooth And Claw' is one of the best sources of info about Spitting Image (it's seems pretty throughly researched). I think there might also be stuff in Roger Law's autobiography. If you want I can check through these too books (I have them both), but if anyone else has those two books and wants to go through them, I'd be happy for someone else to do it, I donreally want the hassle. [[User:Emma|Emma] 09:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::I did copy a lot of it from Spitting Image wiki, I put it on hear just to get the article started and edited later. The BBC did a documentary called The Wonderful World Of Puppets back in Janaury 2000. In this Roger Law did talked about attending to a Jim Henson television puppetry class and saying never make human puppets. :::::: The Wonderful World Of Puppets documentary already has it's own page here on Muppet Wiki. That is one documentary I have gone into some detail about on my site about Louise, see: http://www.qsulis.demon.co.uk/Website_Louise_Gold/The_Wonderful_World_Of_Puppets.htm and http://www.qsulis.demon.co.uk/Website_Louise_Gold/The_Wonderful_World_Of_Puppets_Review.htm Emma 17:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::I have added the Sesame Street spoof pictures I will add on the info later. :-) -- ''MuppetDanny (talk) 15:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I think it should be taken out of the connections category, placed in TV mentions, and the whole "early stages" section needs to be trimmed down greatly (three paragraphs or so, with as much information as possible included as links to other articles on the wiki, and the other stuff cut). It is a fun article, but needs to be focused on how it connects into the muppet world. The are only four links in the six paragraphs on "early stages". I think most of that can be put in the leader section, and then get to the references, mentions and connections. If you wanted to have fun, you could even list the Celebrities who were featured in puppet form, or even throw in a reference to DC Follies with Fred Willard as being inspired by the show. -- ''Nate (talk) 15:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) : Hmmm, according to the BFI Interview, they also had a habit of making background puppets who were charicartures of their own personanel, given the cross-over in people, its possible we could mention a few of those. - Check the relevant bit on the BFI interview. Emma 18:05, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Leading Puppeteer Louise Hi don't forget Louise Gold. She was one of their founder members as a puppeteer. From what I've read she came on board after Jim turned them down. Louise worked on the Pre-Pilot. She was heavily involved in auditioning and training puppeteers for the pilot episode, and the first series. She ducked out of the second series (Nigel Plaskitt was her replacement), but came back for the third, and stayed for many subsequent series. I've done a fair amount of research into it. You may want to check out, the section about Spitting Image on my fansite about Louise, see: http://www.qsulis.demon.co.uk/Website_Louise_Gold/Spitting_Image.htm Emma 22:53, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Musical Sucess In 1986, the Spitting Image team experienced some "real" musical success when they created the video for "Land of Confusion" by Genesis and they also have worked together with the creators in world famous atraction prk de Efteling building the Trolking. It was a extoning project.. The puppet had more than 159 movements in his face only. http://wapedia.mobi/en/Sprookjesbos This is a link to the park. Many ideas are also simular to the creation phantasyworld of Jim Henson.. Anything we can use? (Greetings Paul 22:19, December 29, 2009 (UTC))